Electronic systems and circuits are often utilized in a number of scenarios to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as computers, video equipment, and communication systems facilitate increased productivity and cost reduction in analyzing and communicating information in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. Frequently, these activities involve storage of vast amounts of information and significant resources are expended storing and processing the information. These resources can include archival storage resources and archiving duplicate copies of information can consume or occupy large amounts of storage resources. Attempting to reduce duplicate copies can be complicated and complex.
Traditional attempts for finding duplicate copies involving comparing recently received or accessed information to previously archived information are often susceptible to inefficient performance and undesirable results. As many archival systems typically involve storage of vast amounts of information, conventional attempts to compare each piece of the numerous recently received information to the vast amount of previously archived information can result in long delays and excessive occupation of processing resources associated with archival activities. However, conventional attempts are reducing the amount of archived information that is checked for duplication against a piece of new information can also result excessive occupation of archival resources due to duplicate copies in unchecked archival information not being identified.